


Fuck

by mellencholic (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ahoge, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mellencholic
Summary: Kiibo's ahoge turns out to be a dick.





	Fuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Otakumikulovinggamer4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakumikulovinggamer4life/gifts).



> deleting later. i hate how i actually put effort into this,, and i sWEAR I'LL WRITE SOMETHING SERIOUS SOON JFJD

Kokichi ponders if he died and went to the seventh fucking heaven. 

"Oh my god," he wheezes in between crescendoing breathy moans. He slobbers all over his chin, the tendrils of his mauve hair bobbing.

His breath hitches in his throat, heaving pants in erratic tempos set to sync with Kiibo's thrusting. He's practically hyperventilating.

Yeah, it doesn't really matter if robots have dicks. 

He feels the bristles of synthetic fibre part and prod inside of him, and Kiibo's cool metal forehead against his petite ass. He presses his body down, indulging in the insatiable sensation surging through his every nook and cranny. 

The ecstasy from the robot's ahoge transcends even dicks. 

"Fuck! Ahh, Kii-boy, rough me up harder...!" His voice spikes.

It's euphoric. He feels the palpable pleasure pool and swell in places he doesn't even know that exists, and he bucks his hips as he ejaculates for the umpteenth time, inducing tingles down his spine. His already ghostly skin is paling even more, even if fire is searing throughout him. 

Fireworks pound in his chest, one after another. Tangy, profuse sweat trickles down his milky breeches as Kiibo pulls out, plopping on the ground, smearing it with Kokichi's fluids.

Kokichi puffs his cheeks, pouting -- until he notices Kiibo's fatigued expression from the arduous fucking. He softens at his rosy face.

"Nishishi... hey, Kii-boy? Let's fuck like that again next time!"

**Author's Note:**

> regret


End file.
